No Matter What Happens
by Firestone Piper
Summary: When the Austin and Ally gang discover that they are demigods what happens? Athena and Apollos fight has ended but at what cost? what will their decsioson do to their favorite children? Thier children will be subject to a prophecy, a propecy that could kill thier two closest friends, Trish and Dez. Aussly! Possible Trez! Percabeth mentioned! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The First Monster

_This is written by firestone piper and moi, her friend._

Austin looked at ally, they were writing a new song for his website, the song was pretty good. then Dez and Trish came in they were panting. "whats up guys?" Ally

asked. "Behind" dez panted, "Us" Trish finished. then a huge dog broke through the wall. Its shout was as loud as an artillery gun and it was as big as a tank. but

what was stranger was that her dad ran in and tosswed them each a random object, Ally got an owl hair clip, austin got a pair of fake glasses, trish got a **Really**

sparkely bracelet and dez got a camera. but what was odder than that was when ally pressed her clip it became a bow and arrow, for austin whaen he pressed the

meiddle, a sword, trish got a knife, and dez got, a Laser pointer? "Sweet!" Dez said and pointed it in the tank dogs eye. while Mr. Tank dog was

distraced austin and ally attacked it with their weopons. soon it was reduced to a pile of dust. Then Mr. Dawson came in and said, "I knew this

would happen soon. Ally I need to tell you some thing about your mother, she's not dead." What?" Ally yelled. "Your mother is a greek goddess,

Athena to be exact. and i dont know about you

three" He finshed. "Ally, Im taking you guys to a special camp for demigods in long island." the four or should i say three (Trish was staring at her reflection in her knife.) gasped."I'm sorry its the only safe place." ...

* * *

And so ends the first chapter of this story. written by moi.

a little sneak peak by the way.

Ally is Athenas daughter

Austin is Apollos son

Dez is Hermes son,

Trish is Aphrodites feisty daughter

youll also see something you wont expect in a conversation between athena and Apollo involving Austin and ally.

Keep reading my fellow readers, live long and prosper.

Peace, Love, and Yolo, -H, the bookworm friend and cowritter


	2. Chapter 2:A Billion Hits

Ally looked out the window of the plane and sighed. The view was gorgeous, lush green fields with vibrant red strawberries growing in a field. She saw kids dressed in orange shirts playing various sports and at one point she thought she saw a group of girls weaving baskets, that wasn't strange but what was, was the fact that they were under-water cross-legged and seemed to be laughing at something. the captain of the plane was a man with thousands of blue eyes all over his body, his name was Argus she had been told, but it didn't bother her that much. Her mind was racing, was this a sick joke, some elaborate plot thought up by her friends and dad, or was it all true, was her mother really Athena? she played with her necklace, it was something she had never shown anyone not even Austin or Trish. It was a small bronze owl with tiny arrows grasped in its claws, she always played with it when she was nervous or anxious. But what distracted her from her thoughts was when the landed on a runway in the middle of the forest. "Why is there a runway in a forest?" she asked, "Chiron wanted one here to get demigods from farther away." he said barely above a whisper. Ally could have sworn she saw a bright blue eye right on his tongue.

Dining Pavilion, dinner time,

Ally has been claimed but no one else.

Ok this camp was really starting to freak Austin out, first he found out that his dad was some ancient god of something or other, then Ally's dad said that Ally was the daughter of Athena whoever that was, then he was shipped off to Long Island, New York, which was like a million miles away from Miami, ok not a million but it seemed like it, then Ally had a glowing gray owl above her head and then was sent to cabin 9 (It was nine right? or was it 6 I'll go with 9 that seems right, so don't bug us to death if it isn't right!) and now he was supposed to sacrifice some of his food because it supposedly was edible to the gods or something like that. Please tell me what's going on. he thought as he scraped some fruit into the fire. He almost thought he heard something, almost.

Campfire

The campfire somehow seemed to relax Austin, with the warm fire that changed color with the mood of the campers, it made him trust the other campers and even start to believe that it was real, well his little run with Mr. D might have done that already. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. Then came the time when you could go up and sing, after a bit of persuasion from Ally he decided to go up and perform a billion hits. it started and some of the campers started clapping to the music having heard it a couple times.

Didn't go nowhere, never left uh

You really thought that I was

Gone (gone gone gone)

I heard you talking like I lost my swagger

Said It was over you were

Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)

I'm always improving

Always on the move and

Working on my flow

To take to the studio

This is not a comeback

Following my own path

Laying down the fat tracks

Still a music maniac

Whoaaa

Well I know that I'll make it

Never put my head down

T-t-turn it up loud

Yeahhhhh

Cause I don't have to fake it

If I keep on working it

A billion hits is what I'll get

Wooooahhhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Wooooahhhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhhh

Cause I know that I'll make it

Overload the internet

A billion hits is what I'll get

(Music plays, beats)

A billion hits is what I'll get

Now you can't breathe

Why so quiet

No you don't believe your

Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)

You pushed me till' I had to

Start this riot, now I'll never be

Denied (-nied -nied -nied)

[ Lyrics from: lyrics/r/ross_lynch/a_billion_ ]

I'm always improving

Always on the move and

Working on my flow

Till' ya hear me on the radio

I know I can be a star

Take off like a rocket car

Everyday I'm working hard

To get my name on every chart

Woahhhh

Welk I know that I'll make it

Never put my head down

T-t-turn it up loud

Yeahhh

Cause I don't have to fake it

If I keep on working it

A billion hits is what I'll get

Wooooahhhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Wooooahhhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh

Cause I know that I'll make it

Overload the internet

A billion hits is what I'll get

(Music)

Call someone

I think this is an emergency

Hey

Pull the plug

Austin's blowing up my pc

Every hour day and night

Can't get this rocker out my site

You can't get me outta your site

You can't get me outta your site

You thought that I was gone

Guess that you were wrong

Cause I just wrote your new favorite song

Woooahhhh

Well I know that I'll make it

Never put my head down

T-t-turn it up loud

Yeahhh

Cause I don't have to fake it

If I keep on working it

A billion hits is what I'll get

Woooahhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Woooahhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh

Cause I know that I'll make it

Overload the internet

A billion hits is what I'll get

The was massive amounts of cheering followed by silence so thick you could cut it with a knife, you could have heard a pin drop, all that was heard was the crickets chirping and monsters in the forest growling. Austin looked around confused why was everyone staring at him like that it was very unsettling, plus there was an odd glow that seemed to come from his head. he looked up and there was a bright sun symbol that glowed like, well the sun. "It has been determined," a voice rang out throughout the camp, "Hail Austin Moon son of Apollo, god of the sun, music, and archery, driver of the sun chariot." Only Ally, Trish and Dez, clapped the rest looked at him, then at Ally, and then at Trish and Dez. And then a girl with fiery red hair spoke the three little words that sent shivers down his back, It has started.

Hola! it is I the great and mysterious H! sorry we haven't updated sooner! I've been gone like all July!, camp, camping with fam, Lifest, etcetera (comment if you went to Lifest to! a guy from newsboys waved at me!) and my friend has other stuff to! We hope to get the next chapter up sooner! peace love and yolo!


	3. Chapter 3: Athena and Cow Poop

wrote chappie 3 here it is!

Olympus 16 years earlier

"Apologize!"

"Never!"

"You insulted my honor and sided with Poseidon on the Athens discussion!"

"Did not and I only said that Posidia had a good ring to it!"

"Sure!"

"Fine be like that! oh by the way Artemis is older and better than you!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"I feel a haiku coming!"

"NO NOT A HAIKU!"

"Athena is wrong

She smells like rotten cow poop

I am so awesome."

"You always end with that, imbecile! And I don't smell like cow poop."

"It's true that I'm awesome and you smell like cow poop!"

(figured out who's arguing yet? if not then you seriously need to read the books again, P.S. Princess-Percabeth, this is why Ally is the daughter of Athena.)

"What's going on!" a voice thundered.

"Father, I was just talking with this blunderhead." Athena said composing herself.

"Talking, huh so insulting my haikus is talking huh?"

"Yes it is you moron!"

"Well, Owl brains, you smell like cow poop!"

"Oh no you didn't Hot head!"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered. (couldn't resist)

"the two of you better make-up or I will personally taste my master bolt! I was trying to sleep and you woke me up, and you know what happens when I don't get my solid two hours!"

"I apologize when she does." Apollo said turning his back.

"I apologize when he does." Athena said lifting her nose.

"Fine then I will solve it, hmmm you both have children in Miami am I correct?"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my sweet Ally!" Athena cried murderously "She is destined for greatness!"

"You better not touch a hair on Austin's head! He is gonna be an overnight sensation someday and bless the world with his music!" Apollo shouted.

"Quiet I will not harm them!" Zeus said rolling his eyes. "I was thinking that perhaps a little arrangement is in order."

"What sort of arrangement?" asked Apollo. but you could almost see the wheels already turning in the wisdom goddesses head.

"No, surely not Zeus." she gasped.

"Oh yes that's it exactly." he said smirking.

"But they're so young!"

"I'm not saying immediately, how about we set the date as Ally's 17th birthday."

"But!"

"No buts'!"

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

"You really are an idiot aren't you Apollo." said Athena

"You mean….."

"Yes." For once the hot-headed god of the son was absolutely speechless.

"No, not unless you bless him." He finally said

"Fine, if you bless my darling Ally." She countered.

"Whatever, I Apollo will bless Ally Marie Dawson with the gift of music and songwriting.

"And I, Athena will bless Austin James Moon to be smarter than his best friend and be able to think clearly in a situation where no one else can." (I know Austin's middle name is Monica but I hate that so I changed it to James with my author powers.) And this is how he wedding of Ally Marie Dawson and Austin James Moon was arranged, but what the gods didn't know was by saying those words they had set forth a destiny greater than many half-blood's had ever had, not as great as the destiny of a young son of the sea, but greater than most, it also caused a new prophesy to arise a prophecy none could figure out until the time came that 16 years into the future it would start to come true.

Four demigods have been ordained

A marriage by gods arranged

two shall fall at the doves laugh

two shall face deaths wrath

a quest for the ancient one

gods nor mortals have seen this done

music and wisdom shall meet

until a child they shall greet

Hola it is I wow 2 chappies in one day! I'm on a role! I might start chapter 4! But I have some very serious news….ANY ONE WHO REVEIWS IS AWESOME! I'M SERIOUS IT JUST MAKES OUR DAY! just please be polite no one has been mean so far but this is just in case, because as you all should know, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all, and I know that nobody always does that but still its mean, so yah peace love and Yolo, Percabeth forever, Aussly rocks, peace out, -H


	4. Chapter 4: Ausley

While Austin sat with his mouth open, Ally felt shivers run up and down her spine, it was as if a million ants had decided her shirt was a great place for a nest. She had finally accepted this crazy world of myth and monsters and now she was worried all over again. She instinctively grabbed her owl necklace and began to rub it between her fingers,

"What's that?" Trish asked.

"Nothing!" Ally responded quickly. The red head suddenly bolted up and green mist poured from her mouth. "Creepy" Austin and Ally said in unison.

Four demigods have been ordained,

A marriage by gods arranged,

Two shall fall at the sound of the doves laugh,

Two shall face deaths wrath,

A quest for the ancient one,

gods nor mortals have seen this done,

Wisdom and music shall meet,

until a child they shall greet.

"What was that?" said the Miami foursome.

"A prophecy," said Annabeth, "A prophecy, Who is it about Rachel?"

Rachel so that's what her name was, "I honestly don't know, all I saw was two babies a little blonde boy and a sweet little girl with brown hair, and there…. there was arguing about something, and there was a haiku, and the little girls eye were open, they… they were glowing brown, then the boy smiled and…and they started to glow, and that's it." She said. She was obviously startled.

"Okay, meeting for the head counselors in ten minutes and Ally and Austin you come to." said Chiron, Chiron, the Chiron now that still amazed her but it did make sense, who better to teach young demigods? Ally quickly went to the woods, she needed to think for a second. And then something came to her a little tune that wouldn't stop running through her head, and the lyrics, they fit perfectly. She ran as fast as she could to the big house. "Where's a piano?" she asked anxiously, "Over there" someone said curiously. She sat down playing the tune and then the words came fitting into place perfectly, she didn't think all she did was play and sing, the words came as naturally as breathing, (I own this song! I wrote so don't steal it!)

The skies can open up and rain on me,

But I'll smile and dance the rain away,

Cause I know the sun will shine again,

The earth is shaking me,

trying to get me to fall,

But I'll stand tall,

I know you'll catch me,

You never leave me,

even if I stumble, you'll catch me,

not let me fall,

So let the rain come.

Let it come,

try to beat me to the ground,

Let the earth shake me,

Make me lose my place,

I know you'll catch me,

Your always at my side.

I don't care if my parade gets rained on,

I'll have another run some other day,

cause when I'm down you pick me up,

make me smile.

So let the rain come,

We can face it together,

So let the rain come,

let the storm clouds come rumbling in,

We'll face it together,

So let the rain come,

let the storms come rumbling in,

Let the rain come.

There was clapping from those in the room, She realized she had just sang in public and immediately ran into the meeting which was just starting.

"Good miss Dawson is hear now, we can start." said Chiron.

"Hey where were you?" whispered a voice behind her, she jumped and immediately relaxed, it was just Austin.

"New song, tell you later." she said turning red. Lately being around Austin confused her, it was like there was something else nagging her whenever she talked to him, or saw him, or thought about him, She mentally sighed, he was just so… Whoa wait she didn't like, have a crush on him did she? 'Of course not,' said her head. 'don't lie,' said her heart. 'she can't, he's a famous singer, well nearly famous, and she's just a songwriter, they've got nothing in common,' her brain replied, 'they've got music,' offered her heart. 'Music? Pwah, their friends, besides, it would never work there to different, she likes pickles, he likes pancakes, she like rules, he likes breaking them, she's shy, he's outgoing,' said her annoyed brain. 'They balance each other, and opposites attract,' argued her heart, 'ever since that dream, you've been out of control, opening up things that should stay closed, trying to remember what should not be remembered! causing heartache and heartbreak, you need to stop!' said her brain. 'I am a heart, as you know. My job is to fall, or should I say make Ally fall in love. And that dream opens up things that change everything, people think hearts just pump blood and keep people alive, what they don't know, is that we do much more, we create feelings, we think, think of it this way, hearts are artists, and the person we belong to is our canvas, feelings are the colors we use to create who a person is, say that love is pink and Austin and Ally are two canvases that are connected, the pink shines brighter when they are together and love blooms.' said her heart, and her brain could not think of a comeback.

"Ally? Are you ok?" Annabeth said. "You seem distracted."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just….. tired." she replied.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

_Flashback in a dream_

_~~~~~~~~ Two bundles lay at the end of a surf, water crashed down on the sand, birds flew all around, and four people stood on the beach. _

_"Lester, please, take her, her name is Ally, she is ours, she is destined to be great, but only if she is loved, Lester, only if she is loved."_

_Lester, looked at the little bundle being handed to him, he felt joy and love and a million other good feelings as he looked at those great big chocolate colored eyes. Just like her grandmothers, he realized, he had inherited his brown hair, but it was wavy like her mothers. "Of course." he whispered._

_"Monica, please take care of Austin for me, please." Apollo said. Another figure appeared on the beach and beckoned to leave the babies on the surf, so that they could talk. As they walked away for a few minutes the babies came loose from their bundles and giggled. Ally liked this new playmate. He seemed fun and adventurous. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes that made her want to squeal with delight. Then there was a flash and a beautiful women appeared. The women squealed excitedly when she saw the two babies, who were now sitting together attempting to play a game of patty cake. "Awe…. now aren't you so sweet together!" she then scooped them up and said, "I'm your Auntie Aphrodite, and you two are so cute!" the babies gurgled excitedly at this new fact and Ally, very smart for her age even at four and a half months said, "au-nie Aro-ite!" "Awwwe!" Aphrodite squealed. and Austin who did not like to be left out repeated her and got an equal reaction. "Now I want you to sit still, cause I have a gift for you!" the babies did so as they were excited at the thought of gifts. but what they did receive almost disappointed them, they each got a single kiss and a promise, the promise was almost indecipherable, and all ally got out of it was a single word, __love__, before she woke up._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

"Ally? You sure your ok?" Asked Austin.

"Yeah, ummm…. what were we talking about?" she said quietly.

"We were just saying that the prophecy seems to involve you two, and that you are being offered a quest, The Ancient One, well that we're working on. " said Chiron. "Meeting dismissed till after breakfast. " Then as everyone left Austin looked around. it seemed like everyone was a couple here and it kind of bugged him, Annabeth and the son of Poseidon were snuggled up on a couch together talking about something, one of the Hermes heads was flirting with Katie Gardner with Demeter. And it seemed that only Nico the son of Hades wasn't, that is until he saw something that made his heart race. Nico was talking to Ally about something. And then the chaos started. A piece of paper floated down and Annabeth reached to pick it up, and what she read made Austin freeze in his tracks, Almost happy, almost mad, almost wanting to shout with a million different emotions some good some bad, but he most defiantly was shocked to the very core.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

Mwahahahahaha! cliffie! Anyway, love the reviews, you don't know how special I feel. I think that everyone who leaves a good reviews is wonderful. Oh by the way, Doctor Whooves! I was watching Sarah Jane Adventures and my brother told me that there was a my little pony that looked like the tenth doctor! (he is not a brony,) LOL, so peace, love, Yolo, May the doctor keep all Daleks away, -H (P.S. isn't it said that the actress who played Sarah Jane Died? )


	5. Chapter 5: Camp Days

Ally's point of view

After meeting.

Ally was talking to Nico, he was telling her about how to avoid the Stoll brother's pranks and a very funny tale about a golden mango. She laughed, then she saw Austin glaring in their direction, what was up with him? But just looking at him made her stomach turn flips. His perfect blue eyes that showed a thousand different emotions at a given moment, the blonde hair that flipped just so. she mentally sighed, she was falling. Hard. She saw something flutter to ground. Annabeth picked it up and read it out loud, Ally couldn't understand what she was saying and by looks on everyone else's faces she wasn't the only one who heard complete gibberish. Austin grabbed the piece of paper from her hands and reread it. It seemed he had understood what Annabeth said. "No…" he said, his face was unreadable. He looked at the faces around him, figuring he was the only one who understood, he came up to Ally and Nico, eyes dead serious. "Ally, please read this." Ally looked at it but it was just random squiggles. In the very center was a word. Ally didn't know what it meant but it was oddly familiar, like a story she'd half forgotten. It was an odd word but all the Aphrodite girls seemed to understand it after a minute or two. She left them to their squealing, and as she looked back, she saw the children of love swarming and squealing with excitement at Austin and sending her looks, some of joy, some of jealousy, some of pure ecstasy.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

Duh… duh… Mwa..ha..ha… The world is over! the Daleks shall destroy the earth and make me their queen. and then the firestone piper will , of course live to….. Just kidding! I would never team up with Daleks! I'm not like the women from "The Next Doctor" but with Daleks not Cybermen. Oh by the way Review if you caught the doctor who references in the Serpents Shadow! By the way, Gravity on Earth, I think you will get them, and Athena grl huntress, love, love, love, your little sisters story, totally rocks. just had to say before I continued.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

Ally plopped down on her new bed, everything was odd, this camp, these people, her life. She sighed, this made no sense, but at the same time, it did. She wanted to scream, to wake up out of this dream and run away, to tell Austin about this crazy dream, and they'd laugh, they would laugh at the thought that they were demigods, and that there was a whole camp for them. But she knew she'd never wake up from this, this was her life now, and she'd have to embrace it. She sighed again and turned on her IPod, and hit a random playlist, "Somebody" came on and she smiled, she really loved this song, the song ended after a few minutes and "Ordinary Girl" came on, she really loved this playlist. She sat just listening to her IPod, but eventually pulled out her copy of the Deathly Hallows and read, until she finally dozed off. But the word followed her into her dreams, and that night she dreamt of a forest, She was all alone, It was dark and she was scared, she kept hearing the howl of wolves, and the hoot of owls, and an odd singing, it scared her, it was eerie and not comforting, and the wind whispered a single word over and over again, Auslly, why? Suddenly, she started running, she didn't know why, she just had to run, there was a growl behind her and she glanced back, there was a hulking, furry, imposing figure, chasing her. She wanted to scream, but the sound was lost in her throat.

The suddenly she rammed into something, she looked up and was staring into a pair of blue eyes, but then they changed, they were brown, and then they were blue again, she looked at the person who had the strange eyes, only later would she realize who the boy was, they ran together while the shadow of the beast chased them, and then the laughter started. Deep and horrifying. _"Come down little child, come down." _ the voice cackled manically, _"Your family is too busy planning to see, but you'll do, help me rise child and all you ever wanted will be yours. You can rise, you can conquer all your fears, all your dreams will be a reality, just join me. Join me! _ She tossed and turned until she awoke to the sound of screaming.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwww

Hello there it is I the great H again. I would like to apologize for the first couple chapters, I feel that my writing could be better and that I've written myself into corners, I would also like to tell Paige Mellark-Lynch sorry about the whole eye color mix up. I've read for both colors and don't know why I said blue. I am currently working on fixing that and have a few ideas how to. I hope you like them. I would also like to thank the authors of the stories that I read while I wrote this and the artists, Miley Cyrus, One Direction, Chameleon Circuit, and others for the songs that I listened to while I wrote this. I have decided that this is before Percy and Jason lose their memories and switch camps. So yah that's why some characters might seem oc. I decided that when Percy and Annabeth are together and happy the camp gets a bit happier. And no Kronos wasn't talking to Ally if anyone thinks that. Also I wanna say…. HI! also, sorry for what the word was…. had to add that in… like I said I wrote myself into corners….. so… yeah…. oh! also just wanna say, I'm not firestone piper I'm her friend so I don't know about syot. I read every comment, so please review. and also I have a little question, What out of these four couples do you like the best?

A. Aussly

B. Brakayla

C. Harmione

D. Percabeth

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: No Matter What Happens

Disclaimer: I own only Maria, but then she is an oc my friend made so technically I only own my love of ships and my creative brain that's addicted to The Eleventh Rose. So yeah, also BRADY IS COMING BACK IN PAIR OF KINGS! I SCREAMED I WAS SO HAPPY! FINALLY I GET BRAKAYLA ACCORDING TO THE WIKI! AND SERIOUSLY, REVIEW!

Austin's point of view.

I woke up to a dull ache in my head, where was I, wait who was I?! That is NOT something you want to think when you wake up in a strange place. Wait. My name is Austin Moon, I told myself, and I'm… Ok that's scary I didn't know how old I was, I had two thoughts in my head that I knew had to be memories, My name was Austin Moon, and there was a girl, the prettiest in the world, with brown hair and deep chocolaty hair, she was giggling, the same movements happening over and over again like a video on repeat, but I didn't care. She was so pretty, and I could listen to her laugh all day. I heard a groan and knew I wasn't alone.

Percy's point of view (Weren't expecting that! huh?)

Uhhh…. where am I? My head was aching. I had two thoughts, 1. one. my name is Percy Jackson, and 2. Annabeth…. I looked up and groaned. My head hurt a lot, too much to realize I couldn't remember anything. I saw a blonde boy who looked to be in the same position I was, no memories. None whatsoever besides his name and, well, he looked like he had just boarded the good ship Lollipop, so maybe he remembered a girl or someone? Like I remembered a girl named Annabeth? And then the wolves came.

Franks pov (just showing a little bit of Frank appreciation.)

What's weirder then having a kid show up with an old hippie on his back? Two kids and one of them with a hippie on his back. Add the fact that the hippie lady is really Juno and that the kids have barely any memories and are the sons of Neptune and Phoebus Apollo and keep being called graceus and to top it off Reyna seems to hate Percy the son of Neptune, and Maria the daughter of Venus seems to hate Austin the son Phoebus Apollo. Weird right? Then Nico son of death and resident outcast shows up again and gets sort of freaked out because of the new kids, well as freaked out as a son of Pluto can be.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hi it's me the great H, I swear the next chapter will be faster, I've been having sudden ideas for a adoption fics I frequent for Brakayla and this just hit me, it's like 9:06 and my mom wants me to go to sleep, but I have to give you something more, I'm holding off on Ally to keep you guessing, and seriously Review, I only got 2 reviews since last update and its getting me sad. If no one like this story the maybe I should stop writing it, review if you want me to continue, because every review counts and inspires me


	7. Chapter 7: Ghosts

new chapter! gootta go watch once upon a time!

Ok please don't be mad at me for not updating! I have been really busy with the play I'm in! so without further ado I present….. chapter 7!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

((no man's land) mystery persons pov)

Don't judge me. It's been almost eight months since Percy Jackson savior of Olympus disappeared, but not everyone remembers that someone else disappeared with him. Austin Moon. That's who disappeared with him. But not everyone remembers that. Not everyone. But everyone should. I was weak, easily misguided. It didn't matter who I was, Gaea would and will do anything to rise. And even though I don't want to be her pawn. I have to. Or she'll kill everyone I've ever loved. Past, present, and future. And I can't be responsible for that, no matter who I am, who I was. I've changed. I'm not the shy, scared person I once was. I trained, I overcame my deepest fear. And now, now I want to find the boy I love, today is my 16th birthday, and eight months ago today Austin Moon and Percy Jackson disappeared off the face of the earth. Eight months ago today my heart broke. And eight months ago today I became a pawn.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

AN. thanks to jarl carriers for actually reviewing, you're the only one who did. And please fanficers review! and guest if I get five reviews from different people you can write chapters in the reviews, I'd love to hear what you think should happen.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

Hola it is I the great H! and I won't keep you waiting, hopefully I can make this longer then my last chapter! P.S. I own only Rosalie, My obsession with ships, and the fact I have major spoilers for Austin and Ally, thank you Wiki and unnamed fanfic Author I cannot remember the name of.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

"The Hunter's are coming today." I look up into the grey eyes of Annabeth Chase, her eyes red and puffy from crying, maybe I should hate her. But that wouldn't make sense, it's not her fault, besides she's the only one who knows how I feel. The Hunters have come three times in the last few months, each time bringing no news of Percy and Austin. Two of them, Rosalie and Ruby, became my friends, Rosalie has a pet hunting owl named Sheniquah, and Ruby has a wolf named Draco, yes, just like Harry Potter. Pretty soon I hear the friendly slightly singsong voice of one Rosalie Connors. I know before she's within ten feet of me that it's no use asking. Austin's still out there. Lately, I've been in songwriters block*, I can't think. Most of the time when I try to write it comes to the same thing, I miss you, I miss you so, so bad. I don't know, why you had to go. Baby, why don't you come back to me? But when I try to work off of that I hit a dead end. It's uber annoying. Leo and the rest of Cabin nine have been working on Argo II a lot. Jason still hasn't regained all his memory so we can't ask him to give us the exact coordinates. I can still remember when I first met him, Annabeth and I had left for the grand canyon with Butch the son of Isis, we were arguing whether it would be Percy or Austin who was the boy with one shoe. Butch told us to shut up and that both would probably be there. That quieted us for a bit until we landed. Neither was there, it was a strange blonde boy with one shoe. and his name was Jason. Jason Grace the son of Zeus. And he had friends.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

(I'm gonna just give like the important parts of the quest, so basically Portland with Phineas.)

(Portland, Oregon)

"What do you say young hero? To gain what you have lost or to die a painful death never to return?" The horrible blind old man called Phineas.

Percy and Austin stared at each other, who needed their memories more?

"Percy, you do it, you need them more."

"But… Are you…" Percy replied worry showing in his eyes.

"It's fine, I can wait."

"But are you sure?"

"Positive, now pick the right one so this conversation doesn't end in disaster." The blonde smiled, but pain and worry shone through.

A few minutes passed, Percy and Phineas each took one of the two canteens full of blood, and for an awful moment, it seemed as if all was lost. Percy fell to the ground in a cry of pain, Phineas shouted triumphantly. Until hope was restored. and Percy rose back up, not majestically as some would like to think, but slowly, like someone who, as he had. Just gone through a terrible pain. And thus Percy Jackson began to remember.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

The Greek war ship landed. and the seven members of the crew disboarded. The sky was a brilliant blue azure. The camps talked about the impending war, and then the moment came. six people rushed forward, Percy and Annabeth met their lips crashed and for them time slowed. Trish, Dez and Ally also met ultimately expected a hug, they did not expect that Austin would completely ignore his best freckled friend and manager but instead rush to Ally and kiss her. It added to their confusion Ally pulled away after a few seconds shocked but not disappointed. Austin looked genuinely confused and started to reach to cup her cheek, but a hand flew to stop him.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! First someone in my family deleted it accidently, the I started rewriting but lost my jumpdrive, then My mom painted my room and found it (Thanks Mom) I didn't want to write it third time. Then I couldn't get my words down so sorry if this chapter isnt the greatest, and thankyou to all the revewers, or and a small note, I am no longer the great Amazing H. I have changed my name to what I review under, Nicolive! So call me Nicolive from now on! Nicolive out! Live long and Ship! (also who loves Mark of Athena? There will be spoilers!) P.P.S. I REALLY hate being in songwriters block!


	9. Chapter 9: Double Take

HELLO! IT IS I THE GREAT NICOLIVE! AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT….. THE NEXT CHAPTER!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

They say if you love something set it free. Austin wished he hadn't the minute he allowed Ally to stop his hand and pull back.

"Austin? Wha… What are you doing?" She said more than a little surprised.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend, what did you think I was doing?" He replied.

"Girl..Girlfriend?" Ally stuttered.

"Yeah my girlfriend." He replied as his eyes clouded in confusion but his dazzling smile only _slightly_ wavered.

"I… I'm…I'm not your girlfriend." She said looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about, Thanatos told me you were my girlfriend. And that's the first thing that's made sense since I woke up!" He said with a knowing cocky smile Ally couldn't help but find attractive, but she mustered a small,

"Thanatos?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Linebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

"So Austin Moon? _THE_ Austin Moon?" The god of peaceful death asked.

"You know me?" Austin asked.

"Know you? Aphrodite won't stop talking about you! Every time I open my inbox I'm spammed with email about your wedding and how cute you and your girlfriend are and how your cuter then Paris and Helen, or to remember to by a gift or something." Thanatos replied agitated at the love goddess.

"Wait, wedding? Girlfriend?" Austin replied confused.

"Yes your wedding, it's all the gods are talking about. "The Wedding of the Millennium" is what Aphrodite has dubbed it." Thanatos replied, even though he seemed agitated, his eyes were still sad with the weight of death.

"I'm engaged?" Austin asked

"Oh yes, have been since you were born, extremely stupid way to solve a simple conflict, but no one asked my opinion." Death replied.

"What happened?" was the reply.

"Oh your father and Athena had a squabble, nothing major. But it happened during Zeus's nap and Aphrodite had been nagging him to order a demi-god marriage so she wouldn't get nailed by the parents. She's annoying like that." Thanatos replied.

The demi-gods ohhed silently. "So, who, who is the girl I'm engaged to?" Austin asked a little nervously.

"Why don't I show you a picture?" replied the god pulling up a picture from his email on an Ipad that Austin could've sworn wasn't there a minute before."This is your wife-to-be or so I'm told," He said showing them the picture of what Austin though had to be one of the prettiest girls, no scratch that, THE most beautiful girl ever, she had big chocolate hazelnut eyes and brown wavy tresses of beautiful hair. And her smile, oh her smile, it made Austin feel like he was in one of those sappy romance movies.

"Beautiful…." Austin mumbled his friends didn't hear him but Thanatos smiled faintly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Linebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Austin remembered this long moment and smiled, and looked into the beautiful face of his newly found crush. He looked up and immediately was met by a lanky goofy looking red head with loud clothes. He was staring at him never blinking, scrutinizing his every detail, a full second of it was like drowning.

"Um, Dude, are you ok? Your making me kind of uncomfortable." Austin said. That probably wasn't the right thing to say because the minute the words left his mouth he was crushed in a tight hug by the same red head.

"Austin! I missed you so much! I can't believe it's actually you! I've been having to take my new flying llama on rides by myself! Well, maybe not always by myself…" The red head said bouncing up and down and then shyly glancing at a blushing Latino girl behind him.

The words "Um do I know you?" from the blondes mouth was enough that Dez's head snapped back.

"What are you talking about? Of course you know me, duh. I'm Dez your best friend since kindergarten, I mean if you remember Ally then you obviously remember me, I mean I've known you way longer. Duh!" Dez said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, sorry, no I honestly don't remember that much, All I remember from before I woke up is, well Ally and my name." Austin replied.

"Wait, you have to remember me! I'm Trish your manager! I always get fired, I got you all your gigs, I do this," She said coining her signature 'Guess who got a job at the _Fill-in-the-blank_store' posture.

"Um sorry, no."

"Wait, you don't remember them, but you remember me?" Ally asked trying to work out what he meant, if he was possibly hitting on her not.

"I guess I couldn't forget the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He said winningly as Ally blushed tomato red and looked at her feet.

"But you remember Ally, she's only the second prettiest." Dez said.

"Dez!" was Ally's hurt reply.

"What? you're the second prettiest! Trish is just a little prettier then you!" Dez defended himself and it was Trish's turn to blush as Dez and Austin started to argue if Ally or Trish was prettier.

"It's just like when they were trying to get the world record." Trish said taking the words right out of Ally's mouth. But before she could respond the sound of canons burst through the air.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

Oooh Cliffie! I decide to add some Trez into the story for all y'all Trez shippers! Anyhow, I need to apologize for the long update, I had to write a essay for the exchange program I'm trying to get into for Esslingen Germany this summer. And I know that may not seem like much to some people but it was long. and also who saw the crossover? I can give you three words to describe what I thought of it, I. Hate. Jessie. I never was a big fan of it and now I officially hate it! I liked a total of three things about it, 1. it had Austin and Ally, 2. Ally cried implying she might like Austin, 3. Face to Face. And guess what? Firestone Piper and I have created shipping website! Check it out the address ( take out the spaces) is:

: / / . a / / h o m e

-  
_~~~~~~Forever Shipper, Forever Love, Love Will Triumph._


	10. Chapter 10: Doctor Who?

hapter 10, do NOT delete! This Chapter is dedicated the Amazing authors, Favorite Daughter of Hades, a personal friend of mine and MikaylaMakoola who inspired me with her several amazing stories. I listened to 'When She Cries" by Brit Nicole when writing the last half or so. Look it up, great song!

```````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nicolive~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````

The canons boomed, shocking everyone and sending them into a frenzy, Romans grabbed for their discarded weapons in a mad plan of defense. Fleetingly Austin

grabbed Ally's hand shouting for her to head for the ship. Ally wondered for a split second if Austin had gone crazy but then remembered that being below with Romans

trained to kill wasn't much better than the alternative. They grabbed for the ladder dangling a few feet above the ground as Percy and Annabeth came running from

opposite directions. Jason and Piper had been the first to get on board and Frank and Hazel weren't far behind Percy. But the funniest thing was watching as Octavian

nearly flung himself off the Argo II. As Octavian reached the ground with cries of "It wasn't me! It wasn't me! It was that deranged lunatic!" The members of the two

prophecies climbed quickly onboard as a few Romans began to take fire. As they took flight Austin face changed to a look of slight confusion that was funny to anyone

watching. "Where's your ring?" He asked Ally, staring at her hands.

"Ring? What ring?" She asked, still in slight shock from the previous booms. Leo tried to explain what happened.

"I don't know, I just don't know! One minute I was showing Octavian the control panel and next everyone's rushing on board! It's like my mind just went blank! Honest!"

"You didn't answer my question." Austin said pulling Ally away from the conversation.

"Austin, I have no idea what you talking about! This day has been so confusing! First I'm excited to see you since I haven't for eight months. EIGHT MONTHS! Do you have any idea how scared I was!?" With that she slapped him in a way so much like a Tyler would. **(1)** "I was so scared! Then after I find you, you start confusing me and telling me we're dating, even though we are not! Not that I would mind…." Realizing she said too much she blushed and looked down. "Then, you ask me where my ring is?" She said continuing. "It's like you think we're engaged or married or something! Austin, I don't know what's happening and I just need everything to slow down!" she said choking back the tears that were threating to slip down her cheeks.

"Ok, 1. Ow! You slap hard! 2. I thought you were my girlfriend, 3. I thought we were engaged! And 4. Ow!" He said cradling his sore cheek.

"Why would you think we were engaged?!" She said throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Thanatos told me! He said Aphrodite kept spamming him because of how cute we are or something!" He replied exasperatedly, "What's so wrong! I get amnesia; get dropped off at some camp for children of gods. Gods, Ally, gods. Then one of these so called gods tells me I'm engaged to this girl who I can almost remember, what's so wrong with believing it all?" He yelled. Why wasn't she getting it?

"Right, so you're going to wait until you have amnesia to tell me you like me?" **(2)** She said crossing her arms.

"It's not my fault! Blame the high and mighty Hera!" He said snorting at the high and mighty part.

"You know what? Just leave me alone for a while! I need to sort this out!" She said her browns eyes' flashing with hints of grey specks Austin was sure he'd never noticed before. She stormed off presumably to where her room was. He was about to follow her when the red head, Dez? Stopped him. "I wouldn't do that bro; she's scary when she's mad, almost as scary as Trish." Trish? Who was Trish? Wasn't she the short girl? "Seriously, if you want to calm her down give her this banana, bananas make everything better. **(3)** He asked the red head how he knew him and found out that they had been best friends since kindergarten when Dez had poured milk on his head and asked him how it felt. They had been friends and then a year ago they had been in the Sonic Boom, the store Ally and her dad owned, trying to make a music video. When Ally had come over and tried to kick them out for not following the rules. Austin found out about the appearances on the Helen show, how he stole Ally's song. When he found that out he felt horrible, he really liked Ally, even if he couldn't remember being her friend he knew she was special, and even though he knew it was an accident he still felt like a criminal. But Dez told him about everything, how they had formed Team Austin and how Austin had gotten a recording contract with Jimmy Starr and found out that Jimmy was actually his brother, apparently Jimmy was also a demigod son of Apollo and how he didn't even know when he hired Austin. After a while Austin decide to follow Ally, he heard talking from the TV, Ally was watching something and he could hear her crying into a pillow. Tissues littered the floor and there was a stack of pillows at the base of the TV for some reason.

_"I guess if it's the last chance I have to say it….. Rose Tyler, I …" _**(4)**A British accented man said. Ally burst into even more tears, throwing another pillow at the TV when a blonde girl reached up and kissed a man who must have been a twin or something to the other man. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She said pounding a pillow with her fist. The tears rolling down her cheeks were fat and bounced as she sobbed.

"Stupid metacrisis, he needs her! You hear me, he needs her!" She choked throwing another pillow at the TV. Austin didn't quite know what she was talking about but felt that he should, it was ever distant in the back of his head, nagging him to remind Ally of something else, something that came later. With a click the TV turned off and Austin took that as a sign to enter the room, he saw on the couch that Ally lay curled up on was a significant amount of tissues, some old some new, and several dog eared copies of the "Infinity and Forever" series, **(5)**

"Ally? Are you ok?" He asked taking a step to the couch, kicking an old pickle jar away.

"Austin? You're here? Oh come on, don't look at me, I'm a mess." She said and Austin couldn't help but think that even with her puffy red eyes and messy hair she still looked pretty.

"There's nothing wrong with crying." He said putting a soothing hand on her back; he then said carefully, "Dez tried to fill me in on some stuff."

"Really?" She said, stifling a giggle, "Then you got the mixed up zebra-free version." She said rolling her eyes.

"Zebra free? What are you talking about?" He said knitting his eye brows together in confusion.

"Dez told your Zebra's weren't real and you believed him." She said simply.

"But they aren't real." He said confused.

"I guess you still remember something's." She said shaking her head.

"Well, I remember you laughing, I remember how to play a lot of instruments, I remember that you like pickles, and I vaguely remember that show you were just watching, what is it anyway? It keeps nagging me!" He said gesturing with his free hand. His other one had found its way around Ally's back.

"It's Doctor Who, we, we always used to watch it together, you loved all the action in it. The aliens and all, but I, well I always went for more of the romantic bits. Like with Rose and Ten." She said gesturing to the black TV screen. Her head had unconsciously started to lean into Austin's shoulder.

"Doctor Who? Sounds familiar, but a guy named Ten? Seriously, you can't get more creative than that." He smirked.

"That's not his name!" She said rolling her eyes in a duh fashion. "His names the Doctor, well, his real name nobody really knows. He goes by the Doctor, he can regenerate when he's dying, and that was his tenth regeneration."

"And the clone-twin thing?" he said looking down into her eyes.

"His Meta-crisis, He was regenerating, but didn't want to. So he forced the energy into his severed hand. Long story, don't ask." She said silencing his question. "But his companion touched it, long story short, it's him, but half human, and he left Rose, his TRUE LOVE with him in the alternate universe, and then didn't get to say he loved her!" She said, she looked like she was getting ready for a rant but Austin calmed her down by squeezing her shoulder. "He was such an idiot." She whispered softly. "He didn't even realize what was in front of him the whole time." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Austin couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe. He had a thing or two in common with this Doctor, he didn't know if he had realized how he felt about Ally before this whole crazy fiasco, but one thing was for certain, he was never going to let her go. **No matter what happened.**

Hello! It is I Nicolive! This is not over if that's what everyone thinks, well that chapter is. I will try to start the new chapter tomorrow sometime, I already know about how I'll start. Well, let me say, I'm sorry for the long update, but my family keeps deleting my drafts and such. It's actually quite annoying. I don't think that that the link address quite made it through last time so here it is if you'd like to see an awesome shipping website. . /ships/home

**(1) (1) ****Doctor Who reference**

**(2) (2) ****That line has probably been used in numerous fanfics before but I just don't want any angry authors coming after me for that. Cause I vaguely remember reading that somewhere.**

**(3) (3) ****Yes, yes they are, more Doctor Who references**

**(4) (4) ****Doctor Who, Doomsday I believe, maybe Journeys End, not really sure, to lazy to figure it out right now, and don't want the tears and anger of watching it.**

**(5)(5) ****Mine, books I wanna write, please don't steal.**

My brother recently updated to like windows 8 or something so I'm still getting the hang of the new software, so please be patient if it takes slightly longer than usual. And as always, REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE SOONER! And also Ally has admitted her feelings about Austin to Trish! FREAKING!

It all changes, 1.27.12

May the odds be ever in your favor.

-  
_~~~~~~Forever Shipper, Forever Love, Love Will Triumph.~~~~~~~_

_I love Brakayla, I love Auslly, I love Drose, Got a problem with that?_


	11. Chapter 11: AN

Authors note (Don't edit this please FP)

Hello readers, It's me again Nicolive. Sorry for the false update but I need to clear some things up before I get even more annoyed and angry. Look this story is written by me and my best friend Firestone publishes it. It's both of us because while I write she gives me quite a lot of ideas. I know that the first chapter is quite bad and I appreciate those who didn't let it stop them from following/favoriteing/reviewing and kept reading! It was written at a camp in July on a computer with a pretty bad spell check and grammar program. Also writers grow as they continue to write and so it makes sense that my writing has improved immensely since I started writing this story! Also, Firestone Piper and I have very different writing styles, for example she is prone to shorter paragraphs while I personally prefer longer ones. So she'll go through my paragraphs and shorten them, it looks pretty good on a regular Word document but when published it cuts off my paragraphs in the middle as pointed out by one very _interesting_reviewer. I have gotten reviews pointing out mistakes and I was even called a git. While I love British things calling people names through reviews is mean and rude. So I'm responding to all the reviews good or bad, starting from the beginning.

supersexyghotmew95: Thank you! I'm glad!

Highlord1336: LOL! I know and really? Why not Austin?

Rocky Pond: Thank you! I'm so glad and I will try to get 11 up as soon as I can. Yeah you meant 2 but whatever. J

Reading-is-4-life: Love the name and thanks!

Guest: I'll try

Princess-Percabeth: Yeah same with me but then Austin would be Ally's brother and that ruins my whole shipping of Auslly…

Guest: I'll try

Athena grl huntress: Awwwww Thank you! I will try really hard!

Pinkfreckle: Thanks and I'll try!

LeoLuver: I'll defiantly try at least depends on how many positive reviews I get

831hulagirl: Really? I'm your hero? THANK YOU! Your awesome!

GravityOnEarth: I added in Doctor Who knowing it wouldn't fly straight over everyone's heads because of you!

Paige Mellark-Lynch: Sorry about that I have a plan to change that, involves three words. _Aphrodite, Charleston, Gift._

Guest: Thanks! I was brainstorming possibilities and that wouldn't leave me alone!

Guest: Why not? Feel free! Maybe it will be so good I could add it in as a real chapter!

Jarlcarriers: I don't know what the word was I had to stop writing for a bit and forgot what it was, I'm gonna say the word is εραστές so keep that in mind. Also thank you and you are Rossome!

.Ninja: Niiiiiccceeeeee…. :D

Guest: Trust me, A&A belong!

IamTiffanyDaughterofHermes: Legit

TheGuyWhoReadsTooMuch: No one reads to much! And Good guess, your very close

Jarlcarriers: working on that

Guest: You weren't mean but you still said sorry, YOU'RE AN EXAMPLE OF A GOOD REVEIWER! Sorry… Just really annoyed with other people right now… Sorry. Stay Rossome!

johnnycat cutie: I think almost everyone who voted said A!

Bubbbleslolz: I'll keep you hanging, it makes you wanna read more!

Boomboomshark8: This was written before those episodes aired! And I know its Monica but that makes me uncomfortable. Plus the fact that this is a FANFIC so some characters may be left out for varous reasons!

Hero of Superspiders: you'll see…..:)

Book lover: thanks!

Percy Potter: Nice! I love Percabeth to!

alyssasorlien15: Hey, I'm not her but she saw it!

candyland7: They won't all die trust me. Reread the last line of the prophecy "_Until a child they shall greet" _That's very much foreshadowing to the epilogue.

Guest: thanks for your support

AWESOME: Myself and my BFF Firestone Piper

Jacqueline Jackson: Really? I KNOW THAT! It was written on a computer last summer with a bad spell check and grammar program if you were to go to my latest chapters you would notice a significant difference! I try to make the writing good! I'm probably going to redo chapter one. They cut off because of the different writing styles and because We wanted to get it up as soon as possible. We were limited to about 15 minutes per a visit and it was written in spurts. Cut me some slack!

Look, here's the thing, how many people are reading this? And liking it? If no one but the two people who told me not to stop would care if I stopped then I should stop. I'm seriously debating stopping this fic. If you do care and do want more chapters than tell me! Don't just silently read! I NEED to know!


End file.
